


Involvement

by Prettypiri



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Dom Park Jaehyung | Jae, Drug Use, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Gay, Jae is bad at feelings, Jaehyungparkian roomates, M/M, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Oral Sex, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric, Rough Sex, Sex Before Feelings, Suicide, Top Park Jaehyung | Jae, dopil best friends, sub Kim Wonpil, sub space, sungjin takes care of everyone, this is gonna be a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettypiri/pseuds/Prettypiri
Summary: Jae doesn’t do romance. Period.So when dowoon introduces his friend Wonpil who happens to be one of his many one night stands he thinks, at worse this is awkward. At worse he can Just avoid him. All he has to do is not think about how impossibly good Wonpil was or how he was the best fuck he’s had in years. He especially won’t think about how wonpils eyes gleam when he’s happy, how soft his voice is, or how his name rolls off the youngers tongue so perfectly.He won’t because Jae doesn’t do feelings, end of story.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh Hello this is my first Fic T T)  
> I’ve been meaning to write this for a while so here we go.  
> (Please don’t hesitate to give me pointers or ask questions in the comments if anything!♡) tbh I have no idea how to Name chapters,,, someone help me ik it says 1/1 but there’s gonna be more ;;

“How many handles do we have left?”  
Jae bounces a tennis ball at the opposite wall of where he’s sitting on the kitchen floor. When it comes back, he tosses it again. Brian moves around him, heating up some leftover takeout for their healthy dinner of champions.  
“None. You cleared them out and I haven’t had any time to hit the liquor store.”

Fuck. 

“Not even that shit Jamie gave us as a gag gift?”

“You drank that.”

“Absinthe?”

“I won’t let you drink that.”

Jae thunks his head against the cabinet. “I hate it here”

Brian snorts “well you’re gonna hate it more next week when finals hits”

“I feel restless. Like I need to punch a white supremacist or something”  
Tossing the ball to himself really isn’t doing anything to quell the unease currently eating away at his stomach.

“Do you have any weed?”

“No.” 

Brian grabs their plates and a couple pairs of chopsticks before joining Jae on the floor.

“I told you I’ve been trying to quit that habit.”

“Ugh. Who’s a reliable drug dealer that takes payments in the form of old T-shirts?”

“I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say no one.”

Jae shovels three mouthfuls of noodles into his mouth at once.

“Jae, maybe if you weren’t playing GTA until 5am and got some sleep you’d feel less like shit”

“I do NOT play until 5am you’re dragging it”

"Well if you put that much effort into passing-“

“You sound like a fucking dweeb bri”

“But You know I’m right-“ 

Brian continues his bickering with himself while Jae wonders if he can convince one of their friends to bring them a few handles, maybe a large bottle of Jameson, under the guise of a movie night. It is a Friday, after all.

“Jae are you listening to me??”

With a sigh, Jae puts his bowl on the ground next to him and goes back to tossing the ball across the room. Brian Hates when he gets like this. He’ll fall deeper into bad habits but never mention why or pretend it’s just the way he is. Jae’s older but he’s as reckless as an angsty brat 17 year old. 

“Okay! That’s enough of that.” Brian announces, standing up. He grabs Jae’s wrist and hauls Jae to his feet. “No more wallowing and no more pity parties. You need to get laid to get your mind off Shit”  
Jae scowls. “I don’t think there are any parties tonight.”

“I’m not talking about some stupid college party. We’re going to an actual club and you’re going to fuck someone in the bathroom like a dumbass. In the morning, we’ll watch cartoons if you can’t walk.”

“You have too much hope,” Jae mutters, accepting his fate of being dragged to his room. “Can’t I just eat my weight in Twinkie’s?”

“We’ll do that after competition season is over. Now sit pretty on the bed and let me pick your outfit.”

This is how Jae finds himself an hour later standing at the bar of the club Brian had brought him to, dressed in his tightest jeans and a button down silk shirt. The ‘actual club’ was the bar Sungjin part timed at, because according to Brian, on the weekends it might as well be a club. Jae had to admit that it was almost unrecognizable, tables shoved out of the way to make room for a makeshift dance floor by the DJ, cramped in the corner. The lights were switched colorful strobe, flashing in time with the music.  
Brian was already flirting up a storm with some random girls a few chairs away from Jae. 

“Dance with someone!” Brian yells, as he passes by Jae. He’s already a little drunk, flushed high in his cheeks as he stumbles off somewhere.  
Jae’s been trying, honestly. He’s been scanning the crowd since they first arrived, but he’s found that it’s a lot that he doesn’t want. It’s either businessmen old enough to be his dad sitting and complaining at the bar, or overeager college girls grinding on the dance floor. The bar is not big enough for how many people are packed in, people knocking into each other just to move around. He’s about to leave, to call it a night and curl up in his bed instead of dealing with any of this when Sungjin taps him on the shoulder and passes him a shot.

“I didn’t order this,” Jae says, eyeing the tequila with trepidation.  
“You look like you need it, don’t worry it’s on us” he smiles.  
Jae hasn’t been drinking tonight, making the decision to be Brian’s designated driver once he saw how hard Brian hit the vodka when they arrived, (and when he’d taken one sip of his watered down garbage cocktail.) Still, maybe he needs something to take the edge off, so Jae knocks back the shot with a grimace.  
Sungjin ruffles his hair.  
“Try to have fun tonight, okay? You deserve a break.”  
Jae nods, even though he really has no intention of following through. If the service weren’t so bad at the bar, he’d be playing some game on his phone while Brian leads on some random girls who never had a chance of getting in his bed from the start. 

Jae’s scanning the crowd for the fourth time that night when he accidentally meets eyes with someone, which he would usually ignore but the other doesn’t let his gaze down, his eyes are almost sparkling like he’s asking for Jae to go over. When he finally turns his head away from the stranger Jae swears he can feel eyes burning into his back, so he breathes in whipping his head back around and not so surprisingly the other is still starting but averts his eyes away awkwardly. Jae thinks it’s funny how he had come off a little bold only to shy away. That means he should walk over right? He thinks. That means like, go over or something? Jae breathes out heavily.

“Sungjin, gimme one more shot”

“Magic word?”

“Give me a shot”

“Magic word?”

“...please”

“There we go!” 

Sungjin fills up jaes glass with a smile Turning away right after to attend to a group of college kids.  
Jae downs it in one go and slams it back onto the counter standing up running his hand through his hair. The stranger is almost no where to be found so jae dances casually hoping to catch sight of him. After the longest 4 minutes of his life he finally spots him. Just a few bodies away. The lethal way he’s rolling his hips to the beat of the music. From his spot, Jae can see the sheen of sweat on the guy’s neck when he throws his head back onto one of the of shoulders of another stranger. Hes petite, much smaller than Jae with light brown hair. He grins and Jae curses. God, he’s trying to ignore the heat working up his body but he hasn’t got the strongest mindset right now.

Jae gives in and crosses the floor before he really knows he’s moved in the first place. The guy behind The stranger moves away quick as Jae approaches, pretty damn clear in his intent.  
“Leave.” Jae tells the other guy, once he’s close enough.  
Drunk and swaying, the guy laughs. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing-?”  
“I won’t ask again.”  
The smaller watches the exchange with wide eyes, gasping when Jae grips his hips and pulls their bodies flush. He stands still, throat bobbing as he swallows nervously.  
“Uh-”  
“What happened, huh?” Jae whispers, “You were dancing so well before. Or is that over, now?”  
“Uh.”  
“Can you say anything else?”  
The strangers expression of mild terror drops into a scowl. “Yes.”  
“Ah, you can speak. Dance with me.”

He can say no. He can tell Jae to fuck off and Jae will go, no questions asked. But He doesn’t. Instead, he says “I’m Wonpil”  
Before curling his fingers into Jae’s waistband, until there’s no space left between them.

He’s devastatingly good with his hips, jae learns. Wonpill whirls around on his heel, hooks an arm around Jae’s neck and grinds to the sultry beat of the song. Jae doesn’t recognize the melody, but he does recognize a good club song when he hears one, so he folds his hands on Wonpils hips and matches his movements. They don’t touch more than their hands on the other’s body; that tantalizing slip of distance between them feels vast as the song speeds up and Wonpil follows.

The dance floor is crowded, bodies pressed too close to one another, but Jae doesn’t notice at all. He’s completely captivated by sweaty dark hair and swaying hips. From this close, Jae can see the droplets of sweat that skim down neck, the way his black t-shirt clings from perspiration. But perhaps most notably, Jae can see the way Wonpil bites his lip, focusing hard on his movements, like he’s trying to impress Jae, like he’s trying to be good. Jae had said to dance, after all, and Wonpil was showing him that he knew how to. Jae’s hands tighten on Wonpil’s hips before he yanks him closer, so he’s grinding lightly on Jae’s crotch instead of to the air.  
Wonpil gasps, head falling onto Jae’s shoulder. His eyes are wide and clear, hands gripping the back of Jae’s hair.

It’s adorable, Jae thinks, how Wonpil tries so hard to maintain this aura of authority. It’s written in the way he carries himself, the way he dances, the way he’d tried to stand up to Jae. But there are cracks, obvious fissures that Jae can see with ease.  
Jae slips his hand into Wonpils back pocket and squeezes his ass, watching the way his eyes flutter shut.  
“You like that, pil?” He teases  
“F-fuck off.”

Swallowing, Wonpil shivers beneath Jae’s ministrations. He’s not dancing anymore- neither of them have been for the last few minutes- but Jae uses the hold on his ass to urge him to continue moving his hips, dragging his ass against jae’s crotch. The song changes again and Wonpil’s hold on Jae’s neck weakens.  
Jae bites at a spot on His neck, hard enough to elicit a whimper.  
Wonpil rips his head away from Jae’s hold, glaring at the older for a long minute before he turns around in His arms.

“what do you want?”

“You know exactly What I want” Jae murmurs too quick.

It’s a little out of character but he grips Wonpils jaw between his fingers. Wonpil glances to the side and then to the floor, shoulders tensing with a shuddering breath.  
“Just say the word, Pil.”  
A long, long moment passes before Wonpil gives in. “Please.”  
Jae clicks his tongue. “You’ll have to do better that that.”  
“Please,” Wonpil’s voice breaks and shit, Jae could get drunk on the sight of The smallers big, wide eyes alone. “Please touch me.”

Jae can recognize a kiss from a mile away, and as he drops his hand to the hardness tenting the front of Wonpil’s jeans, Wonpil leans forward to connect their lips. Instead of letting it happen, Jae dodges the kiss to trail his teeth along Wonpil’s neck, reveling in the shudder that wracks through Wonpil’s body when he does.

Pressing his palm hard against Wonpil’s cock, jae grins at the little sounds he lets out. His hands tighten in Jae’s shirt.  
“You sound pretty,” Jae says against his neck. He quickly yanks down the zipper of Wonpil’s pants to get a better hold on his cock, jerking his wrist slightly.  
“Mnh- hng, I-” Wonpil gasps as Jae squeezes his cock, his head dropping onto the tallers shoulder. “I don’t- shit- hn, I don’t even know your name.”  
“Jae,” he says, whispers into Wonpil’s ear before nipping the lobe. “My name is Jae.”

He curls his wrist meanly and Wonpil shudders, hips simultaneously trying to move away from the pressure and chase it. “Oh, God. Not- not here. Jae, not here.”  
“No?” Jae teases, licking a wet stripe along Wonpil’s ear. He tries to ignore how much he likes the sound of his name on Wonpils tongue. “Don’t want me to fuck you here? Lay you out on the floor and wreck you where everyone can see?” Wonpil whines, panting hotly against Jae’s neck. “Your body is tellin me otherwise.”

“Shut- hng- shut up.”

“That’s no way to speak to the guy holding your dick.”

“Fuck off.”

Jae stops moving his hand, pinching Wonpil’s waist in warning when he tries to grind against his palm.  
“I’ll stop. I’ll stop right now and leave you to deal with this shit here, in front of everyone.”  
“No,” Wonpil gasps, circling his fingers around Jae’s wrist to try to get him to move again. “No, please, I- I’ll be good, jae .”  
“Will you?” Wonpil nods, a little desperately, against Jae’s neck. “I’ll hold you to that. Come on.”

Wonpil stumbles as Jae pulls away entirely, no longer supporting most of his weight, as he grabs Wonpil’s hand to lead him to the bathrooms. Wonpil does a poor job of concealing his hardness, his pants still unzipped and his shirt too short to cover anything. He doesn’t seem to mind much, or maybe that’s just because Jae isn’t giving him a chance to care, hurrying through the crowd of people without glancing back.

The bathroom is empty when Jae pushes the door open, and he’s fine with going at it right against the sink, but Wonpil seems to have his reservations. He hesitantly tugs Jae to one of the stalls, locking the door behind them and squirming a little when he faces Jae again.

“Well?” Jae prods, leaning against the wall.

“Well, what?”

“Gotta get me hard if anything’s going to happen.”

Wonpil blanches, cheeks coloring. “None of that got you hard?”

“Not hard enough to fuck you” 

Jae shrugs, arms crossed against his chest. “Blow me?”

Wonpil takes a moment, glancing at jae almost hesitantly before nodding eagerly.  
Jae takes note of the way Wonpil shivers at that, dropping to his knees before Jae can blink.  
His fingers shake against Jae’s zipper, fumbling with the button before he finally gets them open and tugs His half-hard cock out of his pants. With slow, practiced movements, Wonpil hesitantly strokes his cock, almost reverent in the way he stares.

Scoffing, Jae nudges his knee against The younger’s shoulder. “I don’t have all night.”  
“Sorry,” Wonpil breathes, dipping his thumb into the slit of Jaes cock and making Him press his lips together to keep back a moan. “Sorry, shit, I’ll-”  
Without another word, Wonpil swallows down all of Jae’s cock. The sudden wet, tight heat of his mouth makes Jae gasp, his back arching off the wall. He wasn’t expecting this. He wasn’t expecting Wonpil, who looked like a terrified, tiny animal most of the time, to be capable of sucking cock so well. Wonpil bobs his head, keeps one hand on jae’s thigh and the other at the base of his cock, stroking what he can’t quite fit in his mouth.  
He’s messy about it, too, drool and spit gathering at the corners of his mouth as he hollows his cheeks, brow furrowed in concentration as he tries to take Jae deeper. Jae pushes his fingers into Wonpil’s hair, pulling harshly. Wonpil moans around the cock shoved deep in his mouth, eyes closing where they’d previously been staring up at Jae.

“Wonpil.” He makes a noise of question. “No hands, baby.” Another shiver, another wrecked moan, Jae notices as Wonpil brings his hands behind his back. “Ah, you like that? Like being my baby?”

Wonpil pulls off his cock, catching his breath. For a moment, he seems to be thinking something over, glaring up at Jae with wide, wet eyes before he just. Stops. Hangs his head with a nod. Mouths over Jae’s cock as if to distract him.  
“I- I really like it, Jae-”  
“Better get back to it, then, baby.”  
Jae usually isn’t this bold, He blames it on the intoxicating sight of Wonpil giving in to him, his entire body relaxing with submission as he hurriedly takes Jaes cock back between his lips, as if he’s afraid that Jae will take it away if he waits too long.  
Wonpil gags on his cock and Jae curses, and curses again at the tears that collect in the corner of Wonpil’s eyes. 

Before giving himself a chance to think about it, He curls his hand in the hair at the back of Wonpil’s neck not being gentle about the way he fucks into his wet, waiting mouth. Spit slicks his entire cock, messy as He fucks deeper into Wonpil’s throat. The Smaller keeps his hands behind his back, relying on Jae to hold him steady because Jae hadn’t said he could use them. Tears spill over Wonpil’s cheeks, shining in the shitty lighting of the bathroom as Jae uses him, takes what he wants with every thrust and doesn’t give Wonpil a chance to catch up.

“Look at me,” Jae hisses, snapping his hips forward with more force. Wonpil does his best not to look away but eyes fall shut, and Jae grips his hair harder in warning. “Look at me, baby. Didn’t you say you’d be good for me?”  
It’s almost too much, Wonpil’s warm brown eyes shining with tears as he chokes on Jae’s cock. God, Jae would bet his entire scholarship that Wonpil looked absolutely stunning sobbing into a pillow, overwrought with pleasure until he couldn’t speak anymore-  
Wonpil sobs when Jae pulls his cock from between his lips, chasing his cock to try and get his mouth on him again. Jae quiets his subsequent babbling with a thumb between his lips.

“I can’t fuck you if I come.”

“Do- do I get your cock now?” Wonpil asks, voice absolutely ruined, cracking on several words. He nuzzles his face against Jae’s cock, lip quivering when he pulls back to look up at Jae. “Was I- was I good? I was good, hyung, please. Can I have your cock?”

Fuck, Jae hadn’t even needed to ask him to beg. “You do,” Jae says. Wonpil’s grin is blinding. “On your feet, baby. Hands on the wall.” Wonpil scrambles to comply, sighing happily as Jae grips his hips and forces him into a better position. “I don’t have any lube-”  
“I do!” Wonpil interrupts. “In my pocket.”  
Jae fishes out a condom and a couple packets of lube from Wonpil’s front pocket, chuckling against his ear. “Oh, You came here expecting to get fucked, didn’t you? Thought you’d find a pretty boy to kiss, to make you cry in a dirty bathroom?”

Wonpil squirms as Jae maps out a path along his clothed ass. With painstakingly slow movements, Jae pushes down Wonpil’s jeans and boxers, hard cock bouncing against his stomach, flushed red and leaking, Jae takes his cock in hand. Wonpil is going to be the death of him, and the only thing Jae wants playing on his tombstone is the memory of Wonpil giving in so beautifully. “Hng- I’m-… fuck.”  
“Want me to fuck you here?” Jae mocks, breathing hot in Wonpil’s ear.  
“P-please.”  
“What do you want, baby?”  
Wonpil is panting, his entire body relaxing in Jae’s hold. He rests his cheek on his folded arms, glancing back at Jae. “Y-your cock. Your fingers. Anything. I’ll take anything.”  
Jae snickers, pulling back slightly to tug Wonpil’s jeans and boxers down his ass. Wonpil pushes into the touch. “Good answer.”

He rips open the lube and coats his fingers, not waiting for them to warm up before he’s prodding Wonpil’s hole with one finger. He throws his head back, moaning loud and long as Jae presses in to the knuckle.  
Jae doesn’t take his time fingering him, pulling out his one finger only to immediately shove two into his hole. Wonpil quivers, feet slipping when he tries to push his legs further apart, but with his pants still so high on his thighs he doesn’t make much more space.

“Please,” Wonpil gasps, panting into Jae’s neck. “Please, I need more-”

“You’ll take what I give you,” Jae snarls, scissoring his fingers.

He purposefully ignores Wonpil’s prostate, spreading three and then four fingers wide and stretching Him more. Wonpil makes the loveliest noise- a broken little whine- when Jae squeezes the fourth finger in, fucking down onto Wonpil’s hand and babbling, begging for more, begging for Jae’s cock, words spilling almost as fast as his tears had earlier.  
“I’m ready, I’m ready- please- want your cock, hyung, please.” 

The honorific slips out; Jae hadn’t Given Wonpil permission to refer to him as something so… cordial. Friendly. How could he know who was older?? Wonpil was significantly smaller than him now that he thought about it. 

He makes a strangled noise when Jae removes his fingers, hole clenching pathetically against nothing. Wonpil swallows, leveling Jae with what he assumes is his deadliest pout. “Please, I’m ready, please-”  
“Shut up,” Jae mutters. “You’re so annoying.”  
Wonpil pouts harder. “I just- I want-”  
“I know what you want, baby.”  
Jae rolls the condom over his length, hissing at his own touch as he slicks himself up with the last of the lube. “Keep your hands on the door.”  
Wonpil moans loudly as Jae pushes in, hands on Wonpil’s ass to keep him spread as he thrusts in with purpose, barely giving him any time to adjust to his cock before he’s pulling out and slamming back in. Wonpil’s fingers scramble against the wall as he tries to match Jae’s harsh, fast pace.

“Mnh-ah,” Wonpil gasps, face pressed against the door where Jae crowds his body in place. “Good, hyung- hn- so good.”  
“Yeah?” Jae chuckles, leaning close to bite harshly at Wonpil's neck. He changes the angle of his hips, nudging Wonpil’s prostate with every thrust and Pil sobs, clenching around Jae’s cock. “You like it, baby? Like how well hyung fucks you? I bet this isn’t enough for you, I bet you could take more.”  
Wonpil whimpers, thrashing when Jae shoves his hands beneath his t-shirt and drags his nails down his chest. He tweaks a nipple and Wonpil keens, hair matted to his forehead.

“Am I right, hm? You’re such a slut, baby. This is nothing for you.”  
“I-I.” Wonpil lets out a sob when Jae pinches his nipples, legs nearly giving out beneath him. Jae pulls him back against the wall and fucks into him harder, his pants rubbing against the soft flesh of Wonpil’s ass. “Mn- Jae-”  
“Keep your voice down, unless you want the whole bar to know how good you’re getting fucked.”  
“I can’t,” Wonpil cries out, head thrashing. “I can’t- you- I need- kiss me. Something. I can’t- mhn- can’t- kiss me, hyung. Please, please-”  
“No,” Jae mutters, hips snapping painfully against Wonpil’s. He slips two fingers into Wonpil’s open mouth, pressing down on his tongue. Wonpil immediately sucks them deeper, eyes closing as he loses himself in the sensations. “Look at you, my little bitch, taking everything hyung gives him.”

Wonpil’s hips stutter, his cock kicking against his chest as Jae pushes his fingers in more, presses on the back of his tongue. “I’m close,” he garbles around Jae’s fingers, pulling back to lick at the pads of his fingers and to say, “I’m so close, hyung, please, please touch my cock.”

“Can you come untouched?”

Wonpil falters. “I don’t- I don’t know.”  
“You don’t know?” Jae taunts. “Or you just can’t?”

“I- shit- I don’t-”

“Don’t play dumb with me, baby.”

“I can’t! I can’t, please touch m’ cock, please-!”

Wonpil cries out desperately. “Please Let me come, Jae, please.”

“You don’t come until I tell you to.”

Jae grabs the base of his cock with his other hand, tightening the hand around Wonpil’s neck. He rocks his hips back onto Jae, clenching his walls, as Jae uses him, pounding harshly into him until he’s coming with a strangled groan, biting Wonpil’s neck to try and muffle the noise.  
Wonpil’s voice, when Jae’s hips slow down substantially, is thick with unshed tears. “now? Can- can I come?”  
Jae pushes through the uncomfortable overstimulation to keep fucking into Wonpil, finally closing his hand around Wonpil’s throat like he’s been urging.  
Wonpil’s gasp is silent, mouth falling open as Jae strokes his cock at the same fast pace he moves his hips.  
“Come for me, baby.”  
“Jae- hng- oh-”

Wonpil comes hard, his entire body tensing as he spills over Jae’s palm and onto the door of the stall. He moans Jae’s name loudly as He relaxes the hold on his neck, letting Wonpil shiver through his orgasm, his walls constricting painfully around Jae’s cock. He keeps stroking Wonpil off until the tears fall and he flinches away from the touch, all but collapsing against the door.

“Open up, baby,” Jae murmurs, bringing his come soaked hand to Wonpil’s mouth. He licks the come from Jae’s fingers and palms contently, eyes closing with a sigh as both of them catch their breath.

Jae pulls out slowly, tying off the condom and dropping it behind the toilet. He shoots a quick prayer to anything that Sungjin won’t be the one cleaning these bathrooms tonight. Quickly re-doing his pants, Jae tries to fix his hair into something presentable before turning to Wonpil, who’d only turned around to lean against the door.  
“Pull your pants up.”  
“I can’t,” Wonpil whines. “I think you broke me.”  
Jae snorts. “Good.” Still, he’s not as much an asshole as he’d like to be, so he pulls up Wonpil’s boxers and jeans and wipes the cum from the corner of Wonpil’s mouth with his thumb, feeds it to him.  
“Please move.”  
“Wait-” Wonpil grasps his wrist, chewing on his lip uncertainly. “Can- can we do this again?”

Jae nearly blurts yes, eagerly but he knows better than to sleep with someone he’s the slightest fond of more than once.  
Jae curls his hands into Wonpil’s collar, dragging him close.

Wonpil swallows at the proximity. Jae draws Wonpil’s bottom lip between his teeth, brief with the pressure. “Sorry baby”

“Can I at least get your number?”  
Wonpil calls after him, once  
Jae’s washed his hands and reached the door.

“Nope!”

Jae is grinning as he approaches Brian, who’s a little too drunk, at the bar. He wants a shower asap so he grabs his friend but the wrist leading him out the door to the car. Brian narrows his eyes.

“Who?”

“...Who?”

“Who’d ya fuck” he slurs

Jae laughs softly “No idea but he was cute”  
Brian grins, as Jae unlocks the car. 

“Hoe”

“you’re the one who told me to find someone to fuck in the first place Bri, just get in the car”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae and Wonpil meet again and Jae isn’t quite happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay,,, please excuse my extremely shitty storytelling <\\\3

It’s finals and Jae is more than positive that he is going to pass away. Especially being that Brian had made it his personal duty to keep him from from getting smacked or drunk off his ass for the remainder of exams. He had even let Sungjin and Dowoon know to keep an eye on him which was most definitely the most frustrating part. Was he not older than all of them? He slugged through the entirety of his day, even getting laid couldn’t distract him from the consistent pounding in his head. 

Brian and him are sprawled on the floor of their small living room, The only light coming from their TV. Jae lays between the younger’s legs as Brian runs his fingers through his blonde hair massaging his scalp, Back against the sofa. 

“We should start getting ready to go” Brian sighs.

“Where?”

“Sungjin’s fucktard”

“For fucking what, what-?”

“Movie night hello?? Stop acting stupid we do this every week Jae, come on”

“Yea but it’s fucking Wednesday don’t we do that on like... Saturday or some shit”

“You haven’t been active in the group chat that’s why you’re out the loop fucktard” Brian Huffs “we moved it to Wednesday because Sungjin Works And Dowoon is bringing a friend.”

“Oh.”

Jae would usually argue, He’d usually jump up and strangle Brian the moment ‘Fucktard’ came out his mouth but he feels drained, he’s been sober a little too long and can’t seem to find the energy to bicker with the younger. 

Brian takes note of how Jae’s eyes always seem to be half shut nowadays, he’s not an idiot. He knows Jae has issues and he knew that Becoming his roommate would mean taking In those burdens but he didn’t mind. Not when Jae had made him smile on his worse days, had dragged him out of countless high school parties when he was too drunk to stand on his own, or when he gave up his guitar solo in the talent show so that he could make his twice as long to impress his ex.  
Looking Down at his friend between him made him wonder if he’d ever be able to do as much for Jae as he had for him. 

____

Brian lifts his hand to Knock on the door but before he can Dowoon flings it open with an obnoxious smile.  
“Hyungs!!” He beams before taking two steps and throwing his arms around Brian who instinctively hugs back lightly.  
“Hello to you too Dowoon” He laughs.

“Sungjin hyung is in kitchen, I was just going downstairs to get my friend, so I’ll be right back” The younger squeezes Jae’s shoulder before jogging to the stairway down the hall. 

When stepping in they’re hit with the smell of hot take out and the feeling of shitty pedestal fans blowing cool air around the living room.  
“Close the door!” Sungjin shouts from the kitchen. “You’re letting the cool air out.”  
Brian Turns to swing the Door shut as Jae uncaringly plops himself onto the sofa, Arms thrown over his head as he breathes out heavily. Sungjin’s apartment wasn’t much bigger than him and Brian’s dorm on campus but the extra home space had never failed to make him content. 

“What’s today’s movie?” Brian asks washing his hands to help Sungjin unpack the food.

“I dunno, it’s Dowoon’s pick.”

“I thought it was yours this week?”

“Was, but his friend is joining today and he didn’t want me to pick something that he wouldn’t be interested in.”

“OOOO Dowoon’s gotta crush?” Jae shouts from where he lays, eyes shut. 

“To be honest I’m not sure, but very much possible” Sungjin Walks over handing Jae his plate.  
“You can grab more from whatever’s left after the other two come.” 

“So wait have you met this kid?” Brian asks

“Oh yea, Multiple times he’s very sweet, vibey you know”

Jae makes a loud gagging noise “please don’t ever say that again”

“Vibe-“

Jae gags even more intensely making Brian giggle and Sungjin rolls his eyes. The three hold a meaningless conversation which somewhere along the lines had lead to the question of ‘what would happen if you boiled teeth?’  
When Dowoon opens the door, ears pink and eyes bright.  
“I’m back” he grins moving into the apartment making the person following behind him visible.  
Jae’s eyes are still glued to his phone until,

“This is my friend Kim Wonpil” 

Brian and Sungjin are quick to greet him but when Jae lifts his head up all he can do is gape in disbelief, Hundreds of thoughts cramming and crowding into his head to where he doesn’t even realize Sungjin is talking to him.

“Hello? Jae??” He waves his hand in front of the olders face making him blink. “Don’t be an ass” he scoffs.

When Jae grounds himself, letting the realization of the situation sink in, he realizes Wonpil starring in awe almost.

“Oh, Do you guys know eachot-“

“No, No,” Jae says quickly forcing a laugh “he looked like a chem partner I had back in high school for a sec, I was aboutta say” he smiles fondly at Wonpil who is a little more than taken back at what was happening.

“Okay well” Brian claps his hands together “Welcome Wonpil, feel free to raid the kitchen”

“Yea, just grab yourself food and Dowoon put on whatever shitty movie you’re gonna put on.” Sungjin adds.

Jae quickly shifts his focus back to his phone, scrolling back through posts he had already seen. He feels hot, panicked. This is fine he thinks, it’s not like he’s never run into one of his one night stands before, it’s not like he doesn’t have friends he fucks around with, this isn’t terrible. But if that’s the case why does he feel embarrassed? He doesn’t know Wonpil nor give a shit about what he thinks, but how come his mind is swirling with the thought that he’s definitely not the same person who fucked him in the bathroom that night or how he’s probably not half as bold or cool as he was in those hours? Jae peeps up at Wonpil through his bangs, watching him shovel noodles into his mouth, pouting as he chews with eyes focused on the Tv and he feels sick. 

It’s 1:32am and somehow all the boys had passed out mid film, something about the stress of finals and the comfort of eachother mixing along with the tideous film playing that had knocked them all out like children after a meal. Jae quietly groans, eyes fluttering open as his vision focuses on the screen in front of him with Words written across saying ‘play again?’  
He debates on whether or not he should wake the others up or maybe Just Brian and go home. Maybe he should just fall asleep and either wait for Sungjin to kick them out or to wake up in the morning to him making them breakfast which he always did when they’d have unplanned or accidental sleep overs.  
He scans the room eyes almost immediately falling on Wonpil Who’s head rest on Dowoon’s shoulder. Jae watches intently as the smallers chest rises and falls softly from each breath he takes. 

With that, Jae makes his decision standing up to shake Brian awake. The two tip toe to pick up their friends paper plates throwing them in the overfilled Garbage and washing their cups. Brian turns off the Tv and adjust Sungjins blanket before walking to the door where jae stands waiting to lock up with the spare keys in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the links to my twitter and tumblr dIdNt work im so bad at ao3 please help,,,  
> Also comments are very encouraging and helpful since this is my first work, any type of criticism is welcome ;0♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae is tired of Wonpil’s shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy there’s gonna be nsfw in this chapter ig, sorry for the late update ;c thank you to everyone who commented on the last two chapters! You guys are super encouraging <33

Jae was losing his mind. 

He’s never been the most head strong person but this was going to drive absolutely insane. Wonpil was everywhere. He just couldn’t comprehend how this sort of thing could happen so fast? Dowoon was keen on making Wonpil apart of their friend group, Brian and Sungjin were already fond of him which didn’t help in the slightest. The younger apparently was new to campus and now Staying with Dowoon and sungjin for the time being, not far from his and Brian’s. The universe was against Jae as usual.  
It had been two weeks since Dowoon introduced Wonpil and within those two weeks Wonpil had been absolutely nothing but a nuisance, even with having as little interaction with as possible.

When Jae walks into Bio it’s a new semester and He’s anything but excited. Why the fuck did he go to school for 12 years just to go BACK to school except have PAY for it. He throws his head back after taking his seat and within 5 minutes the professor starts his nagging about the same syllabus used last semester. The mans voice is deep and slow. Pausing between sentences, emphasizing on things he thinks are important. Before Jae knows it, he’s already dozed off. 

There’s a hesitant hand on his shoulder. Jae feels it but doesn’t move. 

“Jaehyung hyung”

Jaehyung Hyung? The hand on his shoulder becomes more sure, shaking him with force. Jae suddenly feels uneasy, He brings his fisted hands to his eyes and rubs before turning to his side to see Wonpil, head tilted starring down at him.

“Hyung everyone left you fell asle-“

“What”

“You fell asl-“

“Yeah no shit, but why are you here?” Jae scowls, pushing Wonpil’s Hand off his arm. 

“This is my bio clas-“

“Since when? What the fuck”

“God can you not cut me off.” Wonpil takes a step back rolling his eyes. “It’s a New semester dumba-“

“You know what? I don’t actually care.” Jae stands up from his seat, grabbing his bag before ramming past The younger.

Jae walks out and his head is pounding, God coffee, he needed coffee. What time was it, does he work today? Today’s Monday right? Shit did he even have his work clot-

“Jae wait” Wonpil runs up the sidewalk to him, panting lightly. “Hyung, I-“

“Go away”

“How come you’re being such an ass?” Wonpil huffs 

“I’m not being an ass I just don’t like you.”

“You don’t even know me-“

“Well besides the great head, you’ve been nothing but irritating the pass two weeks.”

“It’s not like I knew you knew Dowoon, I haven’t even spoken to you since we-“

“Stop it, Stop it, Stop talking, shut up” Jae babbles angrily “I just don’t like you, you’re annoying, okay?”

Wonpils face falters at the statement and Jae hates it. He turns and walks away fast, pretending the look in the younger’s eyes didn’t bother him, Because it didn’t, He doesnt care, why should he care? He Shouldn’t so he doesn’t, that’s it. 

-

Jae gets roped into a movie night when he’s got about four booty texts rotting on his phone and a paper due in two days. This is better, Jae thinks, sitting comfortably squished between Brian and Sungjin while Brian plays lightly with his hair. He could fall asleep like this, except Wonpil keeps looking at him from where he sits on an armchair.

“Who the fuck chose this movie?” Brian complains, leaning his head against Jae’s.

“It’s out dated,” Dowoon says, munching on popcorn.  
“So my guess is Sungjin.”

“Hey.” He throws a pillow across the room.

“Not surprising,” Wonpil says, grinning widely.

Sungjin glares at him. “I will kill you.”

“You love me, You won’t.”

“Hyung, how much whiskey do you have?” Brian asks suddenly, letting Jae fall sideways onto the couch when he stands up. He steps over Dowoon sprawled out on the floor to get to the kitchen.

“Don’t clean me out,” Sungjin complains. “Please. I’m still recovering from Jae’s binge.”

An uncomfortable silence falls over the room, everyone glancing between Wonpil and Jae, who stares resolutely at the movie. Despite Wonpil’s acceptance into their group of friends, none of them have really… discussed the seeming tension between the two. Jae doesn’t care. He’s got nothing to say to Wonpil.

“Brian, don’t drink too much.” Dowoon says, glancing over his shoulder at where Brian is rifling through Sungjin’s liquor cabinet. “You were so sick the other day-”

“Hey, Dowoon?” Brian says sweetly, peering over the lip of a bottle of Grey Goose.

“Yes?”

“Mind your business.”

Jae snorts, sitting up and snuggling against Sungjin now. “Movie night is soooooo fun, hyung.”

“Shut it, Jae.”

Wonpil stands up, and without a word he sits in Brian’s abandoned seat, ignoring the way that Jae glares at him from the corner of his eye. Brian knocks back a few shots and opens a couple of beers.  
Knowing him, he’s not coming back for the rest of the movie.

Jae feels something on his thigh, and he ignores it at first, thinking the touch will go away. But then Wonpil squeezes, his hand too far up Jae’s thigh to be innocent.  
Jae pinches Wonpil’s wrist, moves his hand away with a grimace. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Tilting his head, Wonpil asks, “What do you mean, hyung?”

“Don’t.”

At that, Wonpil pouts and turns away to focus again on the movie. Thinking that’s the end of it, Jae tunes back into the movie, snuggling aggressively against Sungjin’s side. He thinks of moving, maybe to the now empty armchair or to the kitchen to drink with Brian, or even to just fucking leave if Wonpil’s going to sit so close to him, but he knows that Sungjin will be disappointed. And if Brian doesn’t black out tonight, he’ll remember Jae dipping out early and treating l Wonpil poorly for no reason.

Wonpil is all but drowning in his big Grey hoodie, the hood pulled over his head. His eyes are barely visible, wide as he watches the movie, but Jae isn’t looking. He’s not looking as Wonpil leans his head on his shoulder, only to pout harder when Jae pushes him away.  
Behind them, Brian is cracking open another beer. Wonpil puts his hand back on Jae’s thigh.

“Wonpil.” Jae hisses. This time, when he tries to move Wonpil’s hand, he doesn’t concede. “Stop.”

“What am I doing?” The younger doesn’t look at him, but he does squeeze Jae’s thigh again, stroking his thumb lightly.  
Jae tries to shake him off again, but Wonpil only slides his hand further up Jae’s thigh, his fingers brushing dangerously close to Jae’s crotch. He sits tensed against Sungjin’s side, wanting nothing more than to shove Wonpil off the damn couch if he’s going to keep this up, tracing his fingers over His inner thigh.

Brian knocks something over in the kitchen and Sungjin sighs, glancing up at Jae. “You want to take him home or should I?”

“Go ahead.”

“I can’t stand this movie,” Dowoon says with a groan, rolling his head. “I’ll go with you but we have to get ice cream.”

“I’m down,” Sungjin agrees, sitting up hurriedly, abandoning Jae to fall again against the couch. “Wonpil, Jae?”

Wonpil shakes his head, dipping his hand beneath the hem of Jae’s shirt. “I have a paper to finish.”

Despite how quickly he got sloshed, Brian is resolute in not letting go of the two bottles of beer he’s holding even as Sungjin tries to take them. He gives up after Brian calls him “a pansy ass bitch” slinging Brian’s arm over his shoulder and leading him from the apartment without another word.

“I should make sure Brian doesn’t die,” Jae says with a sigh.

Someone pauses the movie as everyone files out of the apartment, hoods up and masks covering the majority of their faces as they prepare to brave the outside world after spending most of the weekend holed up watching Netflix and avoiding academic responsibilities. Wonpil follows behind, asking Dowoon to bring him something back.  
Instead of walking out, Jae slams the door behind Sungjin and immediately turns around, Wonpil nearly walking right into him.

“Hyung?” Wonpil shrinks back, faltering.

Jae shoves at Wonpil’s shoulder, forcing him to take a few steps back. “What the fuck was that?” He demands, pushing again. Wonpil nearly trips on a pair of discarded shoes, but manages to retain his balance, walking backwards and deeper into the apartment. “Hm? What the fuck, Wonpil?”

“I- I don’t-”

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Jae sneers, pushing Wonpil’s chest a little too hard.

He stumbles through what Jae assumes to be the doorway to his bedroom. “Hyung- I don’t-”

“What did I just say, Wonpil?” Jae curls his fingers into the collar of Wonpil’s shirt, bringing their bodies flush together.  
Wonpil’s chest heaves with heavy breaths, eyes darting rapidly across Jae’s face. For a split second, Jae worries he crossed a line, but then Wonpil’s shoulders sag, and he whimpers lightly, almost inaudibly. 

“I know what you’re doing. Touching me without permission. You’re so easy.”

Wonpil’s eyes flicker to Jae’s lips. “Jae-”

“If you’re going to act like a bitch,” Jae mutters, shoving hard to send Wonpil sprawling onto his bed. He looks a little disoriented when he props himself on his elbows, cheeks burning as he stares at Jae. “You’re gonna get fucked like a bitch. Take your clothes off.”

Wonpil yanks off his hoodie and t-shirt in one fluid motion, sitting up to wrestle with the button on his jeans. When he realizes Jae hasn’t moved, standing at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed, he freezes and hesitantly looks up through his too-long bangs.  
“You… you too, hyung?”

“Don’t worry about me,” Jae snickers. “Just do what I say, yeah?”

“I- okay.”

He struggles a little to get his pants off, pausing to kick off the shoes he’d forgotten about and squirms when he’s done, cock already hardening in his bright red boxers. Jae rolls his eyes.  
“Can’t you sit still? I haven’t even touched you and you’re already annoying me.”

“Sorry.” Wonpil ducks his head. “Just.. I just-”

“Just what, Wonpil?”

Wonpil doesn’t look up, picking at a thread on his duvet. “Can you… hyung- please- call me… can you call me.” His voice gets progressively quieter, until Jae almost can’t hear the whispered, “Baby?”

“I don’t think you deserve it,” Jae says, watching as Wonpil flinches as if stung. He continues, cutting Wonpil off before he can speak to ask again. “But, maybe if you’re good, you can earn it.”

“I can,” Wonpil says hurriedly, nodding his head. “I can, hyung, I can. I’ll do- please- I’ll-”

“Shut up.” Jae pops the button of his jeans. “There are better things your mouth can be doing.”

Easily taking the cue,  
Wonpil crawls quickly to the edge of the bed to kneel in front of Jae and reach for the zipper. Jae slaps his hands away, gripping Wonpil’s chin making him look at him. “No hands.”

Wonpil’s cheeks burn as he lowers himself onto his stomach, struggling to grasp the zipper between his teeth and yank it down far enough for access to Jae’s cock. He slips up once, gripping His thigh for balance, but Jae quickly gathers both of Wonpil’s hands into one of his own, holding them tightly behind His back. Wonpil mouths hotly at Jae’s cock through his boxers, trying to move the fabric to get his cock out, but he’s clearly struggling, his shoulders tense and his breath coming out in frustrated little huffs.  
Jae sighs loudly, threading the fingers of his free hand through Wonpil’s hair and tugging, forcing his head up. “Useless. Can’t even use your mouth properly.

“No! No- I can, hyung, please- please, let me-”

“I don’t have all day.” Jae drops Wonpil’s hair and he face plants back onto the bed. Jae takes his cock, barely half-hard, out of his pants, and as raises his head on his own, he slaps the tip against Wonpil’s cheek. “Open up.”  
With a needy moan, He immediately opens wide and his eyes flutter shut, tongue sticking out as he waits for Jae to move closer, his movements restricted by the hold Jae still has on his wrists. But Jae doesn’t move, watching the confusion furrow between Wonpil’s brows, the way he squirms and tries to chase his cock on his own.

“Hey.” Jae says quietly. He gently taps his fingers on the underside of Wonpil’s jaw and he opens his eyes, staring up at Jae. “You want this?”  
The younger nods, swallowing hard. 

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I- I want this” Wonpil whines. His fingers flex, lips trying to touch the head of Jae’s cock. “Please- want, want it in my mouth, want you.”

Jae sighs, tracing the tip against Wonpil’s fat bottom lip, smearing precum until his mouth glistened. “You sure?”

“Please” Wonpil begs, legs kicking out. “Please, please- hyung!”

“Take it, then.”

Without another word, Jae shoves his cock between Wonpil’s lips, interrupting his babbling to thrust weakly into the wet, warm heat. Pil gags slightly, closing his eyes to collect himself as he struggles to take all of Jae’s cock. He pulls back, hollowing his cheeks as he takes him deeper, pushing himself until his nose pokes at his end.  
Wonpil sucks dick like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do, and- truthfully- Jae’s missed this. Missed the sight of Wonpil so desperate to have his lips wrapped around his length, sucking and swallowing like he’s trying to be good for Him. Jae hadn’t appreciated this enough at the bar, focused more on getting hard enough to get inside of Wonpil, but now- now he watches the muscles in Wonpil’s back flex, watches his fists clench and relax as he works to take Him deeper into his mouth. And he’s so messy about it, slurping around his length, drooling when he pulls back to suckle at the tip.  
With a whine, Wonpil pulls back just enough that Jae’s cock brushes his lips when he speaks. “H-hyung?”

“What?” Jae asks, a little annoyed that he’d lost the visual of Wonpil’s mouth working his dick.

“Can- can you fuck my face?” He asks very quietly, lips slick with spit and hair unruly. His shoulders strain with the effort to keep himself upright. “Please?”

“No. Don’t be fucking greedy.”

“But, hyung-”

“No.” Jae guides his cock back to Wonpil, who eagerly chases the heavy weight on his tongue. “You’re not being a very good, Wonpil-ah.”  
Wonpil straight up whines around The older’s length, and Jae knows, knows, that he could unravel Wonpil that much faster, wreck him that much more, if he just caved and started calling Wonpil what he wanted- but where was the fun in that? This- Wonpil steeling himself to suck Jae’s cock like a champ to earn the reward of being called baby- was so much better.  
Just as he dips his tongue wickedly into the tip of Jae’s cock, his hips make tiny circles against the mattress. Not enough stimulation to be effective, but enough for Jae to notice.

“Ah, ah.” He leans over Wonpil’s back, Smacking him hard enough for the sound to echo. “Did I say you could move?”

A wretched moan crosses his lips and Wonpil shakes his head, apologies already tumbling and he gets louder as Jae moves out of reach.

“Hyung!”

“Relax,” Jae snickers, kneeling before Wonpil, who’s barely managing to keep his head from the mattress. “I won’t punish you. Get on your back, Wonpil-ah.”

“Ugh.”

Wonpil mutters, clearly unhappy with Jae withholding the name. His complaints die when Jae raises an eyebrow, as if daring him to push his luck. Jae might not be punishing him in this moment, but he’d seen the way Wonpil arched into the spank, the way tears had begun collecting at the corner of his eyes, and he’s not afraid to take advantage of that given the opportunity. Instead, Wonpil all but flops onto his back and scoots further up the bed.

“Look at you,” Jae whispers, as Wonpil shrinks beneath his gaze. He slides his palms up Wonpil’s thighs, reveling in the whimper that He lets out as Jae grips his cock through his boxers. “So hard, pil. Is that all it takes? Get so hard from sucking hyung off? From getting slapped?”

“Hyung,” Wonpil whines, tensing as Jae squeezes.

“Look so pretty like this, baby.”

“Oh.” Wonpil’s entire body relaxes with a breathless sigh as he tries to buck into Jae’s grip.  
Jae slips his fingers below Wonpil’s wristband, stroking his fingers over the hot length. “Where’s your lube?”

“Uh.” Wonpil blushes, hissing as Jae squeezes his dick again. “Pillow! Fuck- under my, ah, pillow.”

Sure enough, Jae finds the lube beneath his pillow and his condoms- predictably- in the drawer next to his bed. “Almost empty, hm?” Before Wonpil can say anything, Jae nudges his side. “C’mon, on your knees. Why aren’t you naked yet?”

Clearly flustered, Wonpil struggles to chuck off his boxers before he rolls over onto his stomach, propping his weight onto his hands and knees. The position accentuates the curve of his waist, smaller than Jae had anticipated, and he feels almost lightheaded knowing he could likely almost wrap his hands entirely around Wonpil’s body. Jae pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers, warming it slowly as Pil shifts in anticipation. His back arches as Jae kneels behind him, petting his dry hand over the swell of his ass.  
“Last time you did this?” He asks, smearing lube at wonpil’s crack.

“Y-yesterday.”

“Oh?” Jae’s grin is wicked, but he keeps his tone light. “Then you can take two, right?”

“Wait- wha- fuck!” Wonpil yelps as Jae pushes two fingers into his hole, meeting little resistance as Wonpil flinches away from the sensation. “Fuck you, hyung!”

“Want me to take them out?” Jae asks, ducking his head to catch a glimpse of Wonpil’s face, his cheeks flushed and hair hanging, wet with sweat. Wonpil mumbles something, dropping his head to rest on his folded arms. Jae shoves his fingers against Wonpil’s prostate, earning a satisfying moan. “Speak up, baby.”

“D-don’t take them out,” He whispers, spreading his legs slightly. “I can take it. I-I like it.”

“Pain slut,” Jae mocks, nearly pulling his fingers out before thrusting them in again, ignoring Wonpil’s prostate to focus instead on stretching his rim.  
He’d forgotten just how vocal The other was, how responsive he is while jae scissors his fingers, pulling back only to pour more lube directly against Wonpil’s hole, He moans into his arms, whines Jae’s name, arches his back to try and get Jae deeper, to get him to touch his prostate. Jae squeezes his balls at the same time he pushes a third finger into Wonpil’s ass and Pil cries out Loudly, shoulders tensing before he relaxes into it.

“Hyung,” Wonpil says, voice thick with the haze of pleasure. Jae looks away from his ass to see Wonpil struggling to maintain eye contact. “Hyung- please-”

Jae hums. “You look so pretty like this, baby, ass just swallowing my fingers. Bet you could more, hm? A few fingers just isn’t enough, is it?”

“Mn, hah,” Wonpil pants, drooling lightly against his duvet. Jae brushes lightly over his prostate just to be mean, and The younger chokes on a whine. “I want- I- shit- I want-”

“Use your words.” Jae twists his fingers, shoving a fourth in, and the accompanying stretch renders Wonpil speechless for a moment, letting out a loud cry. “What does baby want?”

“Y-you,” He gasps, sweaty hair flopping into his eyes. “You-Jae, please- I’ve- been a good, please.”  
Jae’s never even had to ask Wonpil to beg, but the pleas fall easily from his lips, his pout deadly as he works his hips back against Jae’s hand, desperate for something bigger, something more. It’s addictive, the way Wonpil falls apart so smoothly, becoming so pliant for Jae.  
He pretends to think about it for a few minutes longer, hand stationary, just to hear Wonpil grow more distressed. “I suppose I’m feeling generous. Put your hands on the headboard.”  
Wonpil does, head hanging between his shoulders and cock hanging, heavy and leaking, between his legs. “Don’t move them.”

Wonpil’s hole clenches around nothing as Jae pulls his fingers out and rolls on a condom, slicking himself up. He spreads more lube on Wonpil’s hole, He gasp as Jae pushes in nearly drowning out the obscene squelching sound.

“Hng.” Wonpil pants, body taut as He bottoms out.

Jae laughs quietly, running his hands over the smooth skin of Wonpil’s back. “What is it, baby?”

“So- so wet, hyungie.”

Without warning, Jae grips Wonpil’s hips and pulls back, only to thrust in harshly, setting a brutal pace that has him gasping loudly against his sheets. He adjusts himself as best he can behind Wonpil while still fully clothed, his jeans rubbing against Wonpil’s ass in a way that can’t quite be comfortable, but Jae has more than an inkling of a feeling that he likes it. Wonpil bites his arm and Jae tsks, curling over Wonpil’s body to urge his mouth away from his bicep.  
Nipping at his ear, Jae trails his lips down Wonpil’s sharp jaw, sucking a mark onto the side of his neck. “Don’t hide your noises, baby. Let hyung hear how good you feel.”

“So good,” Wonpil whines, fingers curling and uncurling against the headboard. His body is shaking, knees slipping as he tries to keep himself up as Jae continues with his harsh pace. “Mn, fuck- Jae- so- hahh .”

Jae grabs a fistful of Wonpil’s hair, jerking his head to the side to continue marking the same spot on his neck. “Take hyung so well, baby.”

Wonpil keens as Jae angles his hips to hit his prostate on each thrust, and Jae knows that if he didn’t have his hands on Wonpil’s tiny waist, he would have collapsed entirely.  
“Fuck, Jae-“ Wonpil moans, high-pitched and breathy each time Jae grinds into him. “So- shit- so deep, hyung. Feel you so deep, oh-”

Grinning against Wonpil’s neck, Jae suddenly pulls himself upright, a hand around Wonpil’s neck forcing him onto his knees, as well. Wonpil all but slumps against Jae’s chest, moaning loudly as Jae continues to fuck up into him. His cock bobs, furiously red and leaking precum, against his stomach as Jae jostles him into a better position.  
“M’close,” He gasps, breath hitching when Jae gives his neck a light squeeze, but Jae’s not feeling quite that generous today. “Hyung, please- so close-”

“Hm,” He noses along Wonpil’s neck, using one hand to pull him down each time he thrusts up. Wonpil clings weakly to his arm, skin slick with sweat. “Do you deserve it?”

“Yes!” Wonpil throws his head back on Jae’s shoulder, breath weak and unsteady as Jae fucks him hard. “I-I’ve been good, let me come, please!”

“Nothing’s stopping you, baby.”  
With a few more thrusts, another (longer) squeeze of Jae’s long fingers around his neck, and Jae’s hand working quickly over his cock, Wonpil’s body tenses before he comes hard, spilling high onto his chest and ass clenching so tightly around Jae’s cock that he’s pulled into his own orgasm, coming into the condom with a strangled groan. Wonpil whines loudly through his high, choking out little gasps and a hyung, please as Jae continues to stroke his cock.  
Wonpil sags heavily, catching his breath as Jae guides him to lie lengthwise on the bed, arms crossed over his eyes. Jae tosses the condom with a grimace, zipping his pants as he moves off the bed.

“Hyung?”

“Hm?”

“N-nothing.”

Rolling his eyes, Jae lifts the pillow he’d found the lube under, ready to put everything back in its place and see if Sungjin would still buy him some ice cream, when he spots something under the second pillow. He almost missed it, but when Jae pulls it out, it’s unmistakable.  
“Baby.” Wonpil visibly shudders, peeking through a gap between his arms and squeaking when he sees Jae, standing between his spread legs and holding his bullet vibrator. “Is this what you used yesterday?”

Wonpil’s cock twitches. “I…”

“Don’t get shy on me now, little one.”

“I- Yes.”

“What did you think of?” Jae asks, playing with the settings as if Wonpil wasn’t shaking beneath him, legs hanging off the bed and cock slowly hardening again. “Tell me, and maybe hyung will make you feel good again.”

Wonpil struggles for a moment, searching for something to say before he covers his face with his hands and whispers, “You.”

“Me?”

“I thought of you”

“Aw, baby.” Jae shuts off the vibrator again, running his hand up Wonpil’s thigh and smearing the come cooling on his belly. Wonpil groans. “Should we use it now? I don’t know if you can take it.”

“You- you can’t!” Wonpil says hurriedly, kicking at Jae’s shin. He reaches for The older’s wrist with both hands, clutching a little desperately. “M’hard, hyung- don’t leave me like this, please. I’ll- I’ll be so good for hyung, I’ll-”

“Calm down,” Jae says, as if Wonpil’s desperation wasn’t making His own cock kick in his jeans. He leans over Wonpil’s body, gathering his hands and pinning them above his head. Wonpil looks breathtaking like this, strung out along his bed, cock hard and flushed, cheeks red; but he won’t hear that from Jae. “Already came once but it’s not enough, is it? Baby needs more.”  
Before Wonpil can respond, Jae hikes the vibrator to the highest setting and holds it against the base of Wonpil’s cock, held upright in Jae’s free hand.  
Wonpil’s reaction is instantaneous: his back arches violently, moans ripped from his lungs as he chokes in pleasure, limbs tense as Jae keeps up the assuage on his cock. He squirms, hands clenching the mattress above his head as his legs lock up around Jae’s thighs. The vibrator is loud, but nothing beats the sound of Wonpil crying out, torn between twisting away from the pleasure and thrusting into it.  
Jae doesn’t let him move away, propping his knee on Wonpil’s thigh to try and keep him still as he strokes the vibrator up to the tip of Wonpil’s cock and back down.  
It doesn’t take long before Wonpil’s choking on a moan, thighs tensing before he comes all over his stomach. He relaxes briefly, but when Jae doesn’t let up, still stroking the vibrator against his twitching cock, he whimpers, trying to move away.

“H-hyung,” He gasps, cursing as Jae pushes the vibrator directly against the tip of his cock. He grips Jae’s hand with both of his, cock hard and painfully red. “Too- too much, hn, hurts, ah- Jae, shit-”

“Tell me to stop and I stop,” Jae says very seriously.

“N-no.”

“No?”

“Don’t stop.” There are tears streaming down Wonpil’s cheeks and he sniffles, swallowing back another debauched moan as Jae angles the vibrator just right. “P-Please, I-I can take it.”

Jae’s own dick hurts just watching the way Wonpil sobs, delirious with pleasure as he just takes everything that he gives him. He’s too far-gone to try and match Jae’s pace, hips stuttering where they lie flat on the bed, fingers clinging onto Jae’s wrist. The buildup takes longer, Wonpil held just at the edge of release as he struggles to come and Jae briefly wonders if this is the first time he’s been pushed so hard.  
“You’re doing so well,” Jae praises, earning another sob from Wonpil. He curls his wrist and Wonpil’s body folds inwards, little squeaks escaping his lips with every breath. Jae gently pushes him back down, thumbs lightly at his nipple because he remembers Wonpil liking that.  
“So good, baby. Your little cock’s so hard, can’t you be good? Come one more time for me?”

“Jae- Jae- I can’t-”

“You can, baby. Come on, you’ve been so good.”

“Hng, fuck- oh, oh, God,” Wonpil all but screams when he finally comes, sobbing and shaking as his cock spurts weakly against his belly. He’s trembling as Jae shuts off the vibrator, tossing it to the side and cupping Wonpil’s face, whispering quiet praise and pressing a soft kiss to his nose, to both of his eyelids.

“Can you open your eyes for me?” Jae murmurs, sitting cross-legged at Wonpil’s side. Wonpil shakes his head. “That’s okay. I’m going to get something to clean you up, try not to move too much.”  
He returns quickly with a wet washcloth after washing his hands and wipes down Wonpil’s stomach and flaccid cock, apologizing quietly when Wonpil flinches. He gently cleans Wonpil’s ass and thighs, pressing his fingers into the tense muscle there to try and get him to relax.

“Fuck.”

“You back with me?” Jae asks, picking up a blanket from the floor that he hopes isn’t dirty.

“Oh my God.” Wonpil tries to prop himself on his elbows and immediately hisses, dropping to lie down again. “H-hyung?”

“Yes?”

“Did… did I do good?”

“Yeah, baby.” Jae strokes the matted hair away from Wonpil’s face, traces his fingers over the dopey smile on Wonpil’s lips. “You did so good for me.”

Wonpil lets out a happy sigh, snuggling into the blanket that Jae drapes over his body. “Does this mean we can keep doing this?”

Just like that, Jae feels something uncomfortable settle in his stomach. He tries to play it off, knowing that Wonpil’s likely still in a sensitive space. Instead of directly answering, he jokes, “Aren’t you mad about Bio”

Pouting, Wonpil blinks open his eyes. “I thought that was implied with the fucking.”

“Implications are a dangerous thing, Pil.”  
Jae smiles, but Wonpil’s already shut his eyes with a yawn. “You should shower.” Wonpil doesn’t move, mumbling out a weak, no. “Hey, do you, uh. Do you need anything? Y’know, like-”

“I should be fine,” Wonpil says. “Maybe just get me some water.”

“Yeah.”

Jae grabs a couple bottles of water from the fridge and after a second of deliberation, he gathers a few of the Strawberry milks in there, too. When he gets back to Wonpil’s bedroom, he’s dozing, face shoved into a pillow. Jae leaves the drinks on the side table where Wonpil can easily grab them, startling when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

From: Geo(?) partner [11:29pm]  
dude  
where the fuck are you  
I told you I was prepping two hours ago  
my ass won’t be here all night

With a sigh, Jae moves quietly to leave, his hand on the doorframe when he hears a murmured, “Goodnight, Hyung,” as he shuts the door behind himself, stomach twisting painfully.

To: Sungjin hyung [11:34pm]  
check on Wonpil when u get back I think he had a drink too many

From: Sungjin hyung [11:35pm]  
Alright, Thanks. Brian’s home and in bed. 

Jae leaves the apartment without bothering to put his shoes back on because he’s only in the elevator for a minute. He reaches the next floor down and only knocks on a specific door twice before it’s opening, a hand curling into the front of Jae’s shirt and a mouth landing sloppily against his as he’s dragged inside.


End file.
